1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for dissipating voltage in an electrical circuit of a vehicle, such as an electric or hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Background Art
A vehicle, such as an electric or a hybrid electric vehicle may use electrical energy for propulsion. Applicants have discovered that it is desirable to disconnect voltage sources and dissipate voltage in an electrical circuit associated with a vehicle wheel drive system under various operating conditions as described in more detail below.